darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2009-02-04 - Lightsaber Lecture
Once again, the stage is set. Literally. A small stage has been erected outside the Jedi Retreat. Groups of Padawans and other Jedi are gathering to hear the second lecture of Padawan Kamli Valen. On the stage stands two beings. One if Valen himself. Dressed in his usual white robes, with his jet black hair tied back into a tail. His icy blue eyes scan the crowd with a vague smile. Beside him is another Jedi. After the crowd has formed more fully, the Padawan steps forward to the microphone. "Greetings everyone. It is good to see so many curious faces eager to hear what a humble student of the Force has to say. This lecture was intended to be given last week, but sadly it's subject matter was shown with required application. The subject, of course, being that of a Jedi's weapon. The Lightsaber. A devise that, like the Force itself, is a tool that can be used to bring peace and justice or death and destruction. But before we begin, Master Al'eel Damia, an expert in the saber techniques, recognized as such by nearly the entire Order, has graciously agreed to give us a demonstration." With that, Kamli moves to step off the stage and carries the mic with him, to clear the dais of any obstacles. Euphemia Bellamy stands at a short distance in the little crowd, dressed in a light grey cover-all coat, wearing sunglasses. Her golden hair is identifiable enough nevertheless. She seems quite interested in hearing this particular lecture, and listens somewhat attentively. Mon Moab stands up in front of the stage. When the subject of the lecture is revealed, the young man moves back a few tentative steps. After glancing around at those others who are here to view the lecture, the turns back to the Jedi Master, eager for the demonstration to begin. The crowded, lecturing space, had added one more to the crowd-the Apprentice Padawan, Elisande. She took stands up in the crowd, sort of eyeing the Jedi who's to give a demonstration. Alistair Bellamy watches from somewhere near the wall, hands clasped behind his back. The woman seated beside the Padawan Learner Valen, is a stark contrast to most. Porceline skin is shaded upon half her face with dark, tattooed tendrils that lead down her neck and disappear beneath the collar of her azure robes. Her legs are crossed beneath her as she arranges the swaddle of robes in her lap, whisps of dark ebon hair caught upon the wind as equally cool, sapphire eyes, look out upon the faces. Dark leggings, worn boots, and a black belt to hold the entire ensemble together, Master Al'eel Damia sits motionless, wordless, with an expression unreadible. Upon each hip hangs twin silver cylinders with intricate engravings upon them. Hands upon her knees, one is decidedly fleshtone, the other, tattooed. James Loro is also standing in the crowd. He recongizes Effie's hair and works his way closer to her, his voice dropping to a whisper as he speaks to her. Kamli turns, once he is positioned off the stage and watches the Master as she prepares for the display. Raxan arrives, taking a seat towards the end, looking for someone that he knows and to chat with... for now, he just walks around, taking in the scenery. Tuil watches from the audience, his face impassive as he considers something besides the events going on around him. Anneke arrives, and slips in somewhere off to the side. She looks tro be trying to be very aware of everything, her attention focused right in front on the demonstration area. Any glimmer of even noticing others here not apparent. Mon Moab watches the Jedi Master for some moments and then glances around. To an onlooker standing next to him, he asks, "is this normal, the waiting?" The stage given way for the 'performance' so to speak, the Master rises from her perch-- catering only to her time, not the attention of others. When she stands, however, she reaches an unimposing, almost laughable height-- barely five foot tall. The black lips of the woman are pursed together as one tattooed hand reaches across her body and to the belt-- withdrawing there the lightsaber that hangs, idly. The button is depressed, still with her hand across her body as the fizzling beam of bright blue finds its life, crackling into existance. No words are spoken, not before that arm draws the blade high in a swinging arc-- drawing away attention from her other hand that pulls away the second lightsaber-- unknown, perhaps, until it crackles to life, too-- a twin to the other. Two blue lightsabers then, double-wielded, and brought together to lay parallel across her body. Steps are taken forward across the stage by soft-soled boots, a dazzling swirl of blue lights and blue robes-- apparently favouring the blue colour. Almost crab-like, scuttling movements are taken, light and lithe and with a care of balance. Above her pony-tailed head is one lightsaber spun with the gait of a relaxed wrist, the other spun from left to right, making an almost impossible death-hot swathe to be cut through... Under the shadow of one of the twin somber statues, the sinewy and off-duty form of Corporal Faye Remilin leans against the crevice of the figure's stone robes. There's a haunted, tired look to her amber eyes; an absence of vigor while she gazes up at the stage with detached interest. A half-chewed, but not lit cigarra hangs from the side of her mouth. The Vanixian watches the entire display impassively, raising a hand to cover the wide yawn that spreads his lips. He turns to smile at the nearby Mon Moab. "Oh, quite. They make you wait... and then fail to deliver on any expectations." Leaning toward James Loro, Euphemia Bellamy whispers a few words as she watches the first few motions of the Master's sword-dance. Kamli stands perfectly still, eyes riveted on the katas performed by the Master. Anneke's eyes raise as a second blade is in turn activated. This catches her a bit off guard. But now she is paying even more close attention. A very intent look on her face. Her gaze never wavers from the blades and the master using them. Elisande watches curiously. The movements of the blade and the person weirlding it. She seems entranced. Elisande moves closer, but not too close. Those words catch the Jedi Master's ears-- and perhaps is a reason, why, she's not one of those who takes an apprentice. A narrowing lilt of her expression, for such arts are indeed, subject to the consequences of idle, inane banter, breaking the concentration needed. And break it, it seems that the pair at the front, do quite well-- or do they? The swinging lightsaber that moves from left, to right, cuts a startling rend off the stage and pierces the stone at the feet of both Moab and Bellamy-male. Damia stares at the both of them, the twirling of the bright teal saber above her head, continuing without missing a beat as her hand draws forward-- clutching up the 'dropped' lightsaber. A few steps are taken in quick succession, a running backflip of sorts as training spheres are drawn up over the heads of the gathered, and find their way flying towards the small woman on the stage. Teela is seated there with the others, watching the display intently. With her helmet sitting in her lap, she takes a moment to fiddle with it and shifts its angle so the recording device mounted in it will get a decent view of the demonstration. James Loro nods greatfully then turns one eye to the demonstration even as the other scans the crowd. The scanning eye soon acquires she who he seeks and he quietly and carefully begins to move through the crowd towards Teela. Valen makes no indication that anything out of the ordinary has happened. He continues to watch intently. Mon Moab nods to whomever answered his question as he watches the display. He whispers an awed compliment as the demonstration goes on. Alistair Bellamy flinches and steps back as the lightsaber lands on the stone a small distance from Mon Moab and himself. "As you can see," he tells the same man he previously addressed, "even the most skilled can sometimes lose their balance." Euphemia watches Damia with her lips pressing together, thinning to a thoughtful line. She lowers her sunglasses a little. "Two sabers," she remarks to herself and anyone happening to be standing inches away. "I'm not sure of the advantage over one, but it's fun to watch." Elisande turns to the sounds of speaking. She breaks her attention from the display of saber-skills., but as the dropped saber. She looks at the offending speakers before taking a few steps back. "Two. Useful for offense and defense." she muses. "Though it seems a different sort of style." she muses to herself. Anneke can't help but get a slightly impish smile on her face as Alistair ends up with a saber near him. But then she just shakes her head, probably guessing it was an intentional throw as much as anything. Still, her focus remains on the display. The spheres are allowed to draw as close as they do, before being dispatched-- shards of duracrete shower the audience as the obviously stern-tempered Jedi advances toward the incoming, cleaving through them as a hot knife through butter. One saber finds itself linked to the bottom of the other-- dual-ended weapons not customary throughout the ranks of the Order-- but there it is. Picking up the pace as relaxed limbs work, a weaving, ducking motion finds the cracked, deformed shards of the spheres itself, settling upon the stage in an unruly halo about her feet. Buttons find themselves depressed at the same time to kill the buzzing, crackle-hiss of the lightweapons, and bring them to a close. A very tame example of just how effective the weapons themselves can be. Raxan watches carefully, turning over to Anneke, adding, "It's amazing that these weapons have been around so long, but yet we're still working with little pea-shooter blasters..." Teela nods and overhearing, tilts her head toward Raxan. "Anyone can use a blaster." She returns her attention to the forward direction, watching the display once more. James Loro overhears Euphemia's words and plans to offer her his theory as to what the point of two blades is later but then Elisande beats him to it. Meanwhile he as silently as possible slips into a seat as close to Teela, either behind or to the side to avoid disrupting her view. He whispers a quiet hello to her with the eye nearest to her turning towards her while the other watches the demonstration. Anneke seems surprised when she is suddenly spoke to. And it takes her a moment to respond. "Oh, they take the force, really. I think Blasters are still supposed to be very advanced." She notes to Raxan. But her eyes don't waver from the display once. Clapping as he moves, Kamli Valen steps up and onto the stage once more. He stops clapping and grabs the microphone and moves to the front of the stage again. "Let's give a round of applause for Master Damia. An incredible display of technique." He pauses to clap a bit more and then speaks again. "Do you know what it was about that demonstration that impressed me the most? It was nothing about the sabers themselves. It was the focus on the face of the Master. The Lightsaber is a weapon, yes, but as with any martial form the practice of it is less a study of weaponry itself and more one of meditation." He pauses and closes his eyes. After a moment he opens them again. "Meditation and focus is a core aspect of what it means to be a Jedi. It takes the Force to effectively use such a dangerous device. One must be able to control themselves and the Force in order to weild one successfully." He pauses for a breath. Euphemia turns her head toward Elisande, taking a step closer to her and back from the demonstration. "Hmm. Twice as much to keep track of, too; and you have twice the footwork to worry about if you're setting up to use two weapons. It's impressive though." She claps. Scurus comes hobbling into the area, her robes pulled up tightly around her. Hands are reached outside of her robes and she clutches herself slightly as she moves towards the back of the crowd. A light coughing is heard but nothing too distracting. Mon Moab applauds enthusiastically and listens closely as Kamli retakes the stage. Al'eel descends the stairs of the stage, drawing the hood up over her head and concealing her features-- deciding to stick around for the rest of the lecture, itself. The lightsabers are reaffixed to the belt upon her waist, before the robes are pulled around and secured by the outer tassle. Hands then rest within the generous sleeves of her robes, Master Damia then standing silent, and still. "Wield it successfully? She were nearly hit us with one," Alistair Bellamy notes, gesturing to Mon Moab. "Unless, of course, throwing a lightsaber at us was part of the demostration." His tone is not loud, so he may not be addressing Kamli, but his voice is still audible. Elisande joins in the clapping as well. She stops abruptly considering the words of the speaker. "Master Damia was... focused. " she admits sheepishly. "And yet, is that all there is to it? I doubt it. Focus and meditation do not make a jedi-not those alone." Anneke nods along to what Kamli says, as though it rings through for her. And she just shakes her head at Alistair's response to that. The girl looks over towards some of the others then. Starting to watch what is going on in the crowd only now. "No?" Effie is a small woman, but Elisande might be an inch or two shorter than her. Still, it's not many people whose heads are about at Effie's head level, and she seems inclined to draw a bit closer. "What would you say makes a Jedi?" she wonders, eyes still on the stage, watching Kamli curiously. Tuil rises from where he sits and passes by the stage to enter the retreat. With obvious awe, Remilin claps with gloved hands, mouth gaped somewhat open. Her half-chewed cigarra has subsequently dropped to the floor, but the Corporal doesn't seem to notice. Her eyes narrow on Alistair in the fore. "Maybe that's 'cause she wanted you to shut up," she mutters darkly. Yzzix makes his way towards the retreat and then takes a position quite some distance from the stage. This robed Duros seems quite content to simply watch from afar. Teela looks to James as he nears and nods in greeting to him. She remains silent and watches and listens to the after-show discussions of the others nearby. Elisande smiles at Effie. "Well, it takes dedication and focus, meditation, the desire to learn and do good in the world." she tries to get the worlds out, but its clear she's struggling to put it into words. "At least that's what I think.To protect life,it is a part of being a Jedi." Scurus finds a stone bench at the back of the viewing gallery, and settles herself carefully down on it. She coughs a few more times and haggard gloved hands continue to hold her robes close to her body. She begins to rock back and forth and listen quietly to the speech -- being completely unthreatening. Clearly she is just a sickly observer. The hooded Jedi Master's head turns slightly, the angle of her jaw can be seen as can be her dark lips-- curved in a smile. "Smart woman," she murmurs, her accent thick and unreadible as to its origin-- smirking at Remilin. James Loro turns his head simles warmly to Teela briefly then turns his attention back to the demonstration. There is one question he has had about lightsabers for a long time and he eaherly awaits the chance to ask it. Kamli smirks to himself as he continues. "You must all forgive me. I may have slightly misled you all with the title of this lecture, but purposely so. You see, many of you may have thought that this will be a discussion of the techniques of wielding a lightsaber. It is not. The topic which I wish to speak on are the techniques of /not/ wielding a lightsaber." He pauses for effect. "You see the purpose of the Jedi is to preserve peace and life. All life. Even the lives of those that we deem as criminals and evil." His eyes stray through the crowd. "At all times, a Jedi should seek a peaceful solution to whatever occurrence they are facing. Talking through a problem is better than disarming an opponent. Disarming someone should come only when there is a direct threat of violence to the Jedi or to another. Especially an innocent. Violence begets violence and a Jedi must seek peace. That is, after all, our task." Oblivious to any danger he may have been in, Mob Moab waits for the lecture to continue. He glances around at those conversing. When Kamli goes on, the young man gives the Padawan his full attention again. Alistair Bellamy continues to listen in silence, though now his face reflects visible disapproval. "Many people try to protect life," Effie murmurs back to Elisande. "With the same amount of dedication that it takes to practice the Jedi arts, even. What is the essential Jedi-ness?" FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Elisande and transmit a cautious feeling. Elisande smiles at Kamli, and then looks back at Effie. "I do not know exactly if I can... say. I don't know." She answers honestly. "But it is something to think on." Richard Tan comes down the long white road to the north. Scurus's hands slip carefully into her robes, and she removes a small data device. Her hands shake as she holds the little object and pecks at it like a bird looking for seed. She doesn't seem too comfortable with it but none the less seems to be operating a text device. Anneke lets her gaze cast between Effie, Elisande, and now Kamli again too. Before once more she starts to look around the area. She runs a hand through her bangs as she takes a deep breath and finally closes her eyes for a few moments, just breathing. The very corner of Remilin's lips quirk upward, faintly in the wisps of a smirk in the direction of the hooded Jedi. Her eyes now half-close, leaning up against the statue, listening vaguely. Valen continues yet again. "Lethal force should be so rare for a Jedi that it is nearly unheard of. There are vast amounts of ways to preserve life and peace without taking life. In the end, a lightsaber, like the Force itself should be used for defense and meditation." He pauses as if to conclude the section. "I will now open the floor for questions on this subject. Since there are so many of you present, I'm sure there will be many." He smiles and waits to see a hand get raised. James Loro raises his hand swiftly "A most misleading lecture," Alistair Bellamy states, then looks around to hear the questions part. Kamli sees the hand and points to James. "Mr. Loro, please." James Loro says, "Why is it that lightsabers don't come equipped with some form of stun setting?" Euphemia's eyes move to Loro, watching him intently, then move up to Kamli. She smiles a little. Valen smiles. "A good question. Other than the impractical nature given the size of the devices themselves, Jedi are trained to be very controlled and precise with their weapons. As I've said, the intent is to disarm the opponent rather than deal out lethal force. A small wound to the hand or the arm, that can be easily healed with bacta can be very effective at dissuading a person from continuing an attack." Alistair Bellamy raises his hand. Kamli nods to Alistair. "Yes. The good Senator from Vanix." "Tell me, Padawan Valen, is the precision with weapons you speak of the same that was displayed just now when, by sheer and most unfortunate accident, Master Damia lost her grip with one of the swords and very nearly cut off my leg?" Alistair inquires, his tone all smooth honey and diplomacy. The speaker smiles and replies very simply. "Are you so sure it was an accident?" Anneke loses it and actually giggles as Alistair asks that question. Her hand moving to cover her mouth and she starts to shake her head before taking some deep breaths to calm herself. Teela asides to James quietly, "There is also that lightsabers function by creating a closed energy loop focused into a coherent beam. You could no more build a stun setting into one as you could create a stun variant of a plasma hull cutter." The Vanixian's own smile is mirthless and filled with venom. "Are you saying it was not?" Scurus slips off the stone bench she's sitting on, and coughs a few more times. She places the data device back within the dark recesses and begins to hobble back towards the exit of the retreat again. Elisande watches, listening carefully to the speaks at large. Kamli chuckles. "It takes far more skill to appear to be unskilled and clumsy. I assure you Senator, you were never in any real danger. However, if you are afraid, I can offer you a seat of honor next to the stage next week." He smiles and then looks back at the crowd. "Any more questions?" Euphemia raises her hand, a little smile reaching her lips. She pulls her sunglasses down a bit with the other hand, golden eyes glinting. "Ah. Good, then. I was quite afraid there, for a moment. Jedi often scare me, as I'm sure they do many here. I am glad you have helped put those worries at ease," Alistair says, turning to watch any new exchanges. James Loro meanwhile is distracted from the political discussion that's going on by Teela's question. His, albiet very, very limited engineering knowledge, works on the probelm for a second before nodding to Teela. Kamli looks over the crowd and spots the blonde woman. He turns to add one more thing to the male Bellamy. "We often fear what we do not understand. That is why I offered these lectures to the Public." He smiles and then points to Effie. "Lady Bellamy, you honor me with your presence. What is your question?" Mon Moab watches the exchange between Kamli and Bellamy. He turns to look at Effie and waits for her question. Effie lowers her hand. "Why train in offensive techniques at all?" she inquires simply. "I happen to agree with you about the best use of the lightsaber, but do the Jedi training manuals agree with us?" Scurus finishes her hobble out, and leaves through the gateway. Elisande looks to Effie, "Lady Bellamy?" she asks softly seeming a littler surprised. The jedi padawan learner takes a few moments to collect herself. The blue eyed man on stage nods after thinking just a moment. "A valid question to be sure. But that would greatly depend on your definition of offensive. Attacks and parries are part of the training. If one were to wield a blaster and aim it at a defenseless bystander, it would then be an offensive movement for the Jedi to disarm the assailant. At times Offense is Defense." Alistair Bellamy continues watch in silence. "In other words, sometimes one must kill in order to protect?" Euphemia replies mildly. Her eyes dart to Elisande. She seems amused at the reaction from the padawan learner, and grins a little. Kamli smiles mildly and softly. "No. That is not what I'm saying at all. And your words are a considerable stretch from my own. Death should come only as the last possible choice. I would even dare say that a Jedi should choose to be killed rather than take another life if the circumstances dictate. But that is merely my opinion." Remilin's eyelids droop lower and she rests her head up against the foot of the hooded statue. "My values differ from yours," Effie says with a little shrug. "I would kill rather than die. But thank you; I don't suppose I understand, but it is good to hear you articulate your values. No further questions from me just now." Kamli nods his head. He looks over the crowd. "Anyone else?" James Loro unfortuntly overhearse the last part and goes pale while thinking that Kamli should keep such philosphey to himself. He tenses slightly and whispers something to Teela. Teela raises an eyebrow and leans back toward James to reply. Alistair Bellamy looks around, waiting for any other questions. James Loro nods and visibly relaxes at Teela's reply Once Effie's question has been answered and the call for another is made. Anneke raises her hand in the showing of having a question. Valen smiles as he sees another hand. "Yes, the good Senator from Taanab." Elisande tries to follow her eyes bouncing from people to the others, to the speaker as her answers each question in turn. "You spoke of the forms as meditations. Could you explain the various types of meditations involved?" Anneke pauses a moment, biting her lower lip. "Or rather, are there any different styles of meditation to engage in via these?" The speaker smiles broadly. "An excellent question. As with other martial arts, the katas are merely a repetition to begin with. The initial stages involve memorizing the basic forms and movements along with them however is also the application of using the Force to sense the students surroundings. This is and of itself is a form of meditation. But as the student progresses in their training the aim becomes the melding of the repetition with the Force into movements of fluidity and precision. The ultimate goal is an inner perfection in a sense. Though that is not the right word, I think." He thinks for a moment. "There is something esoteric about it. Something that is difficult to explain in words of any language that /I/ know." Alistair Bellamy snorts at that, shaking his head and turning to head on out of the area. FORCE: You experience a curious feeling and receive a vision: Anneke tilting her head. Telepathic message: "Perhaps then you could via these sorts of arts? The feeling?" You think of Anneke ... FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Anneke and transmit a bold feeling. FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Anneke and transmit a calm feeling. FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Anneke and transmit a determined feeling. FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Anneke and transmit an enlightened feeling. Anneke continues to look towards Kamli for a time, curiousity on her face. But suddenly. She just nods and says. "Thank you." A bow of her head thatis held for a moment. "That was quite informative." "Mm-hmm," Effie agrees, nodding her head a little. She leans toward Elisande, arching an eyebrow curiously. She scans her face. Starting to move through the crowd towards the exit, Master Damia shuffles in her deep blue robes, bound for places unknown. The Padawan Apprentice looks over the crowd. "Well if there are no further questions, then this lecture is adjourned. Please return next week. I look forward to seeing you all again." With that said, Valen moves to the edge of the stage, off and into the Retreat. A few Padawans follow him, chattering at him with questions that they were too timid to ask publicly. Category:February 2009 RP Logs